drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Greif
Der Greif 'ist ein Fabelwesen antiker und mittelalterlicher Quellen, das als Mischung aus Säugetier und Raubvogel dargestellt wird. Ursprünge Die älteste bekannte Greifendarstellung stammt aus dem 4. Jahrtausend vor Christus, aus der Stadt Susa in Persien. thumb|Älteste bekannte Greifendarstellung aus Susa, 4. Jahrtausend v. Chr.In ägyptischen und mesopotamischen Darstellungen ist der Greif meist ein Löwe oder eine andere Großkatze mit dem Kopf eines Vogels, meist ein Greifvogel. Flügel kommen vor, sind aber nicht die Regel, die Beine variierten zwischen verschiedenen Kombinationen aus Säugetier- und VogelbeinenMark Witton: Why Protoceratops almost certainly wasn't the inspiration for the griffin legend (englisch). Die ''Hierakosphinx ''ist eine Sphnix der ägyptischen Mythologie mit dem Körper eines Löwen und dem Kopf eines Falken. Der ägyptische Gott Hor-Hekenu, eine Form des Horus, die in Bubastis verehrt wurde, erscheint in der Form eines Greifen. Eine geflügelte ägyptische Form des Greifen ist der ''Axex. thumb|Der Dämon [[Ušumgallu aus der sumerischen Mythologie erinnert an einen Greifen, hat aber einen Löwenkopf]]Die heute verbreitete Form des Greifen (siehe unten) wurde erstmals vom griechischen Reisenden Aristeas im Jahr 675 v. Chr. beschrieben, der in Skythien von ihnen erfahren hatte. Der älteste schriftliche Beleg für Greifen in der skythischen Kultur sind jedoch Tattowierungen eines mumifizierten Kriegers aus einem Grab, welches auf ca. 500 n. Chr. datiert wurdeSkeptoid: Griffins (englisch). Reale Inspiration [[Datei:Protoceratops_aceo_by_himmapaan.jpg|thumb|Rekonstruktion von Protoceratops]]Laut einer Theorie von Adrienne Mayor and Michael Heaney gehen die Beschreibungen der Greifen vermutlich auf die Funde der Fossilien vierbeiniger Tiere mit Schnäbeln zurück, die griechische Reisende wie Aristeas im 7. Jahrhundert in der Wüste Gobi fanden. Solche Fossilien wurden später Protoceratops ''zugeordnet, einem in der Kreidezeit sehr verbreiteten Dinosaurier, dessen Fossilien in der Gobi sehr häufig sind. Auch die Assoziation der Greifen mit Gold soll davon stammen, da auch Gold in der Gobi gefunden wurde. Der Paläontologe Mark Witton widerspricht dieser Annahme, da Greifendarstellungen wesentlich weiter zurückgehen als die antiken griechischen Geschichten, die auf den Fossilien basieren sollen, oder jegliche zentralasiatische Greifendarstellungen. Außerdem erklären Protoceratops-Fossilien nur die in der griechischen Kultur übliche Form des Greifen, nicht die große Variation älterer Darstellungen aus dem nahen Osten, und sehen nicht einmal diesen sonderlich ähnlich. Stattdessen scheinen Greifen eher Mischwesen zu sein, deren tierische Bestandteile aufgrund ihrer Symbolwirkung gewählt wurden. Auch sind die Fundstätten von Gold und Protoceratops-Fossilien in der Wüste Gobi weit voneinander entferntMark Witton: Why Protoceratops almost certainly wasn't the inspiration for the griffin legend (englisch). Dennoch ist die Hypothese bekannt genug, dass der mit ''Protoceratops verwandte Ceratopsier Gryphoceratops nach ihr benannt wurde. Greifenklauen, die von Reisenden nach Europa gebracht wurden, waren vermutlich die Hörner von Antilopen und anderen in Europa unbekannten HuftierenShuker Nature: Saturday, 12 July 2014 GRIFFINS, GRIFFINOSAURS, CYNOGRIFFINS, AND HIPPOGRIFFS – REVISITING SOME CLASSIC MIX 'N' MATCH MONSTERS FROM FABLE, FICTION, AND FACT, möglicherweise sogar von WollnashörnernWikipedia: Wollnashorn. Auch der Lämmergeier könnte an der Entstehung des Mythos beteiligt gewesen sein. Im Mittelalter waren Greifeneier (eigentlich Straußeneier oder Kokosnüsse) teure Handelsgüter. Griechische, mittelalterliche und moderne Greifen thumb|Der Greif nach Athanasius KircherDie heute geläufige Darstellung des Greifen basiert auf der griechischen Mythologie und den davon inspirierten mittelalterlichen Bestiarien. Anders als z.B. Drachen wurden Greifen bereits im alten Griechenland überwiegend als normale Tiere, nicht als mythologische Wesen, beschriebenSkeptoid: Griffins (englisch), obwohl sie offensichtlich von den sehr symbolträchtigen Greifen des nahen Ostens inspiriert sind. Im christlichen Mittelalter kehrte die starke Symbolwirkung wieder zurück. Der Greif besitzt einen kräftigen Körper mit stämmigen Beinen. An den Hinterbeinen haben Greifen Pfoten, während die Vorderfüße an Vogelkrallen erinnern. Diese Krallen haben jedoch die Größe von Ochsenhörnern. Der Kopf des Greifen ist gefiedert und mit einem kräftigen Schnabel versehen, wobei er am ehesten an einen Adler erinnert. Außerdem besitzt der Greif ein Paar spitzer Ohren. An den Schultern sitzt ein Paar kräftiger Flügel, die groß genug sind, um den Greifen fliegen zu lassen. Hinter den Flügeln besitzt der Greif keine Federn, sondern ein Fell. Der Greif hat einen langen Schwanz mit einer Haarquaste am Ende, ähnlich dem des Löwen. Greifen leben laut antiken und mittelalterlichen Quellen hauptsächlich in Indien (nach anderen Quellen in Hyperborea oder Äthiopien), wo sie Gold hüten. Vom Volk der einäugigen Arimaspen erzählt man, dass sie oft versuchen, das Gold der Greifen zu stehlen, was die Greifen jedoch meist zu verhindern wissen. Da die Arimaspen immer reitend angreifen, soll der Greif Pferde hassenBestiary: Griffin. Laut Aeliean schützen die Greifen nur ihre Jungen und leben zufällig in den Gebieten, in denen Gold gefunden wirdSkeptoid: Griffins (englisch). Im Christentum ist der Greif positiv besetzt und wird durch seine "königlichen" Merkmale (Löwe als König der Tiere, Adler als König der Vögel) mit Jesus in Verbindung gebracht, jedoch selten erwähnt. Auch in der Heraldik ist der Greif ein Königssymbol und tritt häufig als solches aufWikipedia: Greif. In dem auf Schweizerdeutsch (Aargauer Dialekt) überlieferten Märchen der Brüder Grimm Der Vogel Greif reißt der Held Hans dem Christen fressenden „''Vogelgrif''“ eine Feder aus dem Schweif. In einem anderen Grimm'schen Märchen, Das singende springende Löweneckerchen, haust der Vogel Greif am Roten Meer. Heraldische Greifen [[Datei:Opimachus_Greif.jpg|thumb|Opimachus aus dem Hortus sanitatis]]Manche Wappen zeigen Greifen, die an allen vier Beinen Löwenpfoten haben. Diese Variation wird auch als Opinicus ''bezeichnet und soll nach einigen Autoren das männliche Gegenstück zum (in diesem Fall) weiblichen Greifen darstellen. Sie taucht häufig in der Heraldik auf. Möglicherweise leitet sich das Wort ''Opinicus von Opimachus (gr. Schlangen-Bekämpfer) ab, eine Bezeichnung, die ein Insekt oder den Sekretär bezeichnen konnte. Im wird der Opimachus greifenartig dargestelltA Book of Creatures: The ABC Ortus Sanitatis Quiz – Solutions. [[Datei:Vinycomb_John_Männlicher_Greif.jpg|thumb|Keythong oder Männlicher Greif]]Neben dem bereits erwähnten Opinicus ''bezeichnen in der Heraldik auch die Begriffe ''Alce und Keythong männliche Variante den Greifen. Der Keythong ist dabei für gewöhnlich flügellos und mit "Strahlen" bedeckt, die später oft als Stacheln interpretiert wurden. Manchmal hat er auch HörnerHeraldik-Wiki: Keythong. Auch der Alce ist flügellos und wird oft als Bezeichnung für alle flügellosen Greifen benutzt. Die Interpretation des Keythong (und vermutlich auch des Alce und Opinicus) als männliche Greifen scheint ein Übersetzungsfehler zu sein, der aus der Verwechslung zwischen mailed griffin (en. gepanzerter Greif, aufgrund der angeblichen Stacheln des Keythong) und male griffin (en. männlicher Greif) entstanden ist. Gegen die Interpretation als männlichen Greif spricht nämlich, dass viele geflügelte (nach dieser Logik also weibliche) Greifendarstellungen in der Heraldik mit männlichen Geschlechtsorganen ausgestattet sind[http://www.dragonlore.co.uk/magazines/issue31.pdf '''Dragonlore - The Journal of The College of Dracology], Ausgabe 31. Eine weitere Variante des heraldischen Greifen ist die Greifenschlange, bei der das vordere Ende eines geflügelten Greifen in einen Schlangenschwanz übergehtHeraldik-Wiki: Greifenschlange. Hippogryph thumb|Roger befreit Angelika auf einem Hippogryph reitend aus den Klauen des [[Meeresdrache|Seedrachen, Holzstich von Gustave Doré zu Der Rasende Roland]]Der Hippogryh oder Hippogreif ist ein Tier, das dem Greifen durchaus ähnlich sieht. Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass der Hippogryph an den Hinterbeinen Hufe anstatt Pfoten besitzt und auch der Schweif und Körper mehr an den eines Pferdes erinnern. Diese Unterschiede gaben dem Hippogryph seinen Namen (Hippo ist griechisch für Pferd). Erstmals wurde der Begriff Hippogryph ''1516 von Ludovico Ariosto in seinem Epos ''Orlando Furioso (deutsch. "Der rasende Roland") verwendet, Darstellungen solcher Tiere reichen jedoch weiter zurück. Im Gegensatz zum Greif lässt sich der Hippogryph nach den meisten Quellen reiten, in Orlando Furioso wird er vom Ritter Roger geritten, um die chinesische Prinzessin Angelika vor dem Seemonster Orc zu rettenWikipedia: Hippogryph. Die ganze Szene basiert auf dem Kampf von Perseus gegen das Seemonster Ketos, um Andromeda zu rettenWikipedia: Roger befreit Angelika. Ursprünglich wurden die Tiere nur als Hippogryph ''bezeichnet, die Bezeichnung ''Hippogreif ''wurde vermutlich erstmals in den deutschen Übersetzungen von J.K. Rowlings Harry-Potter-Romanen verwendet, basierend auf der im Englischen verbreiteten Variante ''Hippogriff, die auch von Rowling verwendet wurde. Der Hippogryph wird als Kreuzung aus Greif und Pferd bezeichnet. Da Greife Pferde jedoch hassen und umgekehrt Pferde Greifen fürchten, soll diese Kreuzung sehr selten sein. Vermutlich basiert Ariostos Hippogryph auf einem Satz des römischen Dichters Vergil, welcher erwähnte, dass Greifen sich niemals mit Pferden paaren würden. Der hypothetische Hippogryph der Antike und des Mittelalters ist vergleichbar mit der modernen Aussage "Wenn Schweine fliegen können", welche etwas extrem Unwahrscheinliches beschreibtOoCities: History and Origins of the Hippogriff (Hippogryph). Gryphi [[Datei:Plesiosaurus_3DB-1-.jpg|thumb|Der Seedrache Plesiosaurus]]Johann Georg Wagler stellte 1830 in seinem Werk Natürliches System der Amphibien: mit vorangehender Classification der Säugethiere und Vögel: ein Beitrag zur vergleichenden Zoologie die Greifen (Gryphi) als Wirbeltiertierklasse auf. Dieser Klasse ordnert er jedoch nicht mythologische Greifen zu, wie sie in diesem Artikel beschrieben werden, sondern sehr unterschiedliche Tiere, bei denen er glaubt, eindeutige Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt zu haben[https://archive.org/details/natrlichessystem00wagl Waglers Natürliches System der Amphibien: mit vorangehender Classification der Säugethiere und Vögel: ein Beitrag zur vergleichenden Zoologie]: *den Stachelgreif Tachyglossus (Schnabeligel) *das Schnabeltier Ornithorhynchus *den Greif Gryphus ''(Ichthyosaurus) *den Seedrachen ''Halidracon ''(Plesiosaurus) *den Armgreif ''Ornithocephalus ''(Pterodactylus) Nach heutiger Auffassung werden das Schnabeltier und der Schnabeligel als Kloakentiere (''Monotremata) zu den Säugetieren gerechnet, während die anderen drei Arten ausgestorbenen Gruppen von Diapsiden angehören. Plesiosaurus ''gehört als ''Sauropteryga ''zu den Schuppenkriechtieren (Lepidosauromorpha), während ''Pterodactylus ''als ''Ornithodira ''zu den Archosauromorpha zählt. Ichthyosaurus'' ist die namensgebende Gattung der Ichthyosauria, die zu Deutsch auch Fischechsen genannt werden. In der Populärkultur *In Dungeons & Dragons entsprechen Greifen ihrem mythologischen Vorbild, können mit genügend Training und dem richtigen Sattel aber geritten werden. Sie sind nahe verwandt mit Pegasi und Pferdegreifen, letztere zählen jedoch zu ihren Beutetieren. *In Harry Potter sind Hippogreife stolze Wesen, deren Respekt man sich verdienen muss, um sie reiten zu dürfen. Der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel muss im dritten Band von Harry Potter vor dem Henker gerettet werden und spielt in späteren Büchern noch eine Rolle. **Greifen hingegen sind aggressive Raubtiere, die von wenigen Magiern jedoch gezähmt wurden, um Schätze zu bewachen. Im Gegensatz zu Hippogreifen haben sie keine prominente Rolle in der Serie *In My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie sind Greife und Hippogreife zivilisierte Rassen, die jedoch wenig gemeinsam haben und vor Staffel 8 nie zusammen vorkamen. Hippogreife sind größer und schlanker als Greife und im allgemeinen friedlicher. Außerdem existieren Greifen bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen hauptsächlich in Braun- und Grautönen mit den Köpfen realer Greifvögel, während Hippogreife wie Ponies in allen Farben vorkommen und weniger an reale Vogelarten angelehnt sind. *In Howrse ist der Hippogreif ein göttliches Pferd aus der Kategorie der Mythologischen Pferde. *In den Arthur Spiderwick Büchern gibt es zwei Arten von Greifen, den Nordamerikanischen Greif (Gryphon americanus) und den Hippogreif. Der Nordamerikanische Greif ist eine Kreuzung aus Löwe und Adler, der Hippogreif eine Kreuzung aus Greif und Pferd. Greifen sind immun gegen Drachengift. *In Dragon's Dogma ist der Greif ein Monster, das den Kopf eines Weißkopfseeadlers besitzt. Außerdem hat die Cockatrice den typischen Körperbau eines Greifen, jedoch mit dem federlosen Kopf eines Andenkondors. *In Drachenreiter – Die Feder eines Greifs, der Fortsetzung von Drachenreiter, müssen die Protagonisten zur indonesischen Insel Pulau Bulu reisen, der Insel der Greife, um mit einer ihrer Federn die Eier eines Pegasus zu retten. Dort stoßen sie auf den grausamen Greif Kraa, der sich zum Anführer aller Greife erklärt hat. Jedoch finden die Protagonisten in den Greif Shrii einen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Kraa. *Die Digimon Hippogriffomon und Gryphonmon basieren auf Hippogreifen und Greifen, jedoch mit einigen Eigenheiten. **Anders als normale Hippogreife hat Hippogriffomon die Vorder- und Hinterbeine eines Vogels und nur den Schweif eines Pferdes. **Gryphonmon erinnert außerdem noch an eine Chimäre, da es eine Schlange als Schwanz hat. Seine Flügel sind fledermausartig, und es trägt eine Eisenmaske auf dem vogelartigen Kopf. *Im humoristisch-parodistischen Fantasyroman Fauler Zauber von Diana Wynne Jones, gehören die Greife Kit, Callette, Don, Lydda und Elda zur Familie des Zauberers Derk. Da die Greife auf Basis des Erbguts von Derk und seiner Frau Mara erschaffen wurden gelten sie somit als deren Kinder und als Geschwister von Derk und Maras menschlichen Kindern Shona und Blade. Greifen und Drachen Aufgrund seines Körperbaus, der mit vier Beinen und zwei Flügeln sehr an einen westlichen Drachen erinnert, wurde der Greif schon oft mit Drachen gleichgesetzt. Die größte Gemeinsamkeit ist die Angewohnheit, Schätze zu horten. Einer der ältesten Drachen, Tiamat, wird häufig greifenartig dargestellt. Dabei handelt es sich jedoch um Verwechslungen mit anderen Kreaturen der mesopotamischen Mythologie. Laut Edward Topsell jedoch sollen Greifen oft gegen Drachen kämpfen und dabei für gewöhnlich gewinnenEdward Topsell (1609), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 712. Im Märchen Die drei Tierkönige helfen Greifen, eine Prinzessin vor einem Drachen zu retten. Im mittelhochdeutschen Kudrunlied nehmen Greifen eine drachenartige Rolle ein und leben außerdem auf der gleichen Insel wie ein drachenartiges Wesen namens Gabilun. Galerie Datei:Ägyptischer Greif.png|Ägyptische Greifen-Darstellung, auf der zwei Hunde Plakette von 2990 v. Chr Datei:SpiderwickGreif.jpg|Bild eines Greifen aus "Arthur Spiderwicks Handbuch für die fantastische Welt um dich herum" Datei:IMG_0615_(2).jpg|Ein Greif nach Dragonfighter Opinicus.jpg|Opinicus Greif_Knossos.JPG|Ein Greif auf einem Fresco in Knossos Marduk Tiamat.jpg|Die Göttin Tiamat aus der mesopotamischen Mythologie glich auf neueren Darstellungen eher einem Greif als einem Drachen Ra.png|In der Fernsehserie Yu-Gi-Oh! gibt es eine alte Steintafel, auf der Ra wie ein Greif aussieht Greif Dragon's Dogma.png|Der Greif aus Dragon's Dogma hat etwas von einem Weißkopfseeadler Cockatrice Dragons Dogma.png|Die Cockatrice aus Dragon's Dogma hat den Körperbau eines Greifen Greif Hoax.jpg|"Ausgestopfter" Greif im Zoologischen Museum Kopenhagen Greif Typen.jpg|Verschiedene Arten von Greifen (Klassischer Greif, Opinicus, Minoischer Greif, Hieracosphinx, Keythong & Axex) Greifenschlange.png|Greifenschlange Datei:My_Little_Pony_Freundschaftsschule.jpg|Schüler der Freundschaftsschule aus My Little Pony, darunter der Greif Gallus (ganz rechts) und die Hippogreifin Silverstream (links oben) Quellen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Mischwesen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Vogelartige Drachen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Mesopotamische Mythologie Kategorie:Ägyptische Drachen